Reasons Why I Hate You
by Chihiro Abangnya Tetsuya
Summary: Aku benci ayah, karena ayah sudah melukai ibu. Aku bersumpah akulah yang akan mengalahkan kesempurnaanmu. AkaKuro Family, Seita(OC)!Son.


Summary : Aku benci ayah, karena ayah sudah melukai ibu. Aku bersumpah akulah yang akan mengalahkan kesempurnaanmu. AkaKuro Family, Seita(OC)!Son.

Tittle : Reasons Why I Hate You

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Reasons Why I Hate You © Seita-Kun

Berdasarkan Cerita Asli Seita-kun

Rate : T

Genre : Family, Hurt/Comfort.

Warning : OOC, Typos, EYD dan bahasa tidak sesuai dengan kaidah yang benar, Terinspirasi dari kejadian nyata. Alur maju mundur biar cantik. Son!Seita(OC), italic untuk flashback, bold untuk keterangan waktu flashback dan tulisan biasa untuk masa kini.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

" _Tadaima_ " Seorang pemuda 17 Tahun baru saja menapakkan kakinya di rumah sang bunda di Hokkaido.

"Seita- _kun, Okaerinasai_." Kuroko Tetsuya, 40 tahun seorang janda-atau duda?- beranak satu yang diberi nama Akashi Seita, tinggal bersama ayah dan ibu tirinya di Kyoto.

Ah, Kuroko teringat lagi masa-masa perih yang ia rasakan dulu, saat Akashi Seijuro -suaminya- mengkhianatinya dan dengan bodohnya Tetsuya percaya juga selalu memaafkan kesalahan Seijuro. Sekarang, Seijuro sudah menikah lagi dengan Furihata Kouki yang sekarang sudah berganti nama menjadi Akashi Kouki.

Menyebut namanya saja sudah membuat Tetsuya gatal ingin menggosok wajah Seijuro dan Kouki ke aspal panas.

.

.

.

 **19 Tahun lalu, 20 Desember.**

 _Pintu rumah di ketuk pelan, Tetsuya yang tampak sedang nonton TV ditemani anjing kecil berjenis Siberian Husky bernama Nigou merasa terganggu dan langsung membukakan pintu tanpa menghiraukan geraman kecewa dari Nigou._

 _"Akashi-kun? Kenapa malam-malam kemari?" Tanya Tetsuya setelah tahu siapa yang mengetuk pintu rumahnya malam-malam begitu._

 _"Tetsuya, Aku datang untuk melamarmu." Jawab Akashi to the point yang mendapat ekspresi terkejut dan terharu -tentunya dengan versi Tetsuya- karena sang kekasih yang sudah 3 tahun belakangan ini menjadi kekasihnya akhirnya melamar Tetsuya, walaupun setelah itu mereka harus menikah di luar negeri. Itu merupakan Kejutan paling mengharukan di umurnya yang ke 21 tahun._

.

.

.

Seita, pemuda bersurai merah darah dan beriris biru laut tampak duduk mengamati struktur bangunan rumah ibunya, masih tampak asri seperti 11 tahun lalu. Seita menyukainya, Tentram dan damai, tidak seperti di rumah ayahnya yang bagaikan neraka untuknya.

Atau mungkin dialah iblisnya.

"Seita- _kun_ , sedang liburan, 'kan? Bagaimana sekolahmu?" Tanya pria yang sekarang bekerja sebagai pengelola salah satu restoran cepat saji yang cukup terkenal di Hokkaido itu sembari mengelus kepala sang putra sematawayangnya dengan penuh kasih.

"Seperti biasa, _Okaasan_. Aku selalu menang dan sempurna." Ujar Seita. Memang Buah tidak jatuh jauh dari pohonnya.

" _Okaasan_ bangga padamu, nak." Ayahnya tidak pernah sekalipun bertanya soal sekolahnya, semuanya direndahkan Seijuro.

Sejak awal Seita memang tidak menyukai Seijuro, mungkin cenderung benci.

.

.

.

 **31 Januari, 18 tahun lalu.**

 _Bagi Tetsuya, tidak ada yang lebih membahagiakannya selain pernikahan dengan Akashi Seijuro di hari ulang tahunnya di Amerika. Mengikat sumpah sehidup semati dan berkeluarga dengan orang yang sangat di cintai adalah impian setiap orang termasuk Kuroko Tetsuya, tidak, sekarang ia adalah Akashi Tetsuya._

 _Sebenarnya Tetsuya tidak begitu menyukai kemewahan, tapi mau bagaimana lagi kalau Seijuro sudah memesan pulau pribadi hanya untuk mereka berbulan madu, Tetsuya hanya pasrah dan menikmati apa yang sudah di sediakan Akashi._

 **6 April, 18 tahun lalu**

 _Tetsuya merasa perutnya mual-mual tak karuan, emosinya juga terkadang sangat labil. Seijuro panik dan bergegas membawa Tetsuya ke rumah sakit untuk di periksa, entah Seijuro yang terlalu berlebihan atau apa, ia mulai berpikir Tetsuya terkena penyakit serius._

 _Pintu ruang periksa di buka oleh Midorima Shintarou, salah satu dokter yang bekerja di Tokyo Hospital City._

 _"Akashi Seijuro?"_

 _"Saya? Bagaimana keadaan istri saya!." Tanya Seijuro panik._

 _"Selamat Akashi-san, Anda akan menjadi seorang ayah"_

 _"Eh?"_

.

.

.

.

Tetsuya tampak asyik membuat makanan untuk anak semata wayangnya yang baru saja tiba, mungkin Seita lapar. Tentu saja itu tidak di sangkal oleh perut kurang ajar Seita yang langsung berbunyi. Seita merona malu, lagipula sudah berapa lama Seita tidak makan masakan ibunya?.

" _Okaasan_ , aku kangen tinggal serumah lagi denganmu." Ujar Seita sedikit merajuk, sang ibu hanya bisa tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Tapi, Seita- _kun_ harus menyelesaikan studymu dengan Akashi- _kun_. Setelah itu baru Seita- _kun_ boleh tinggal dengan _Okaasan_." Jawab Tetsuya penuh maklum, sudah sewajarnya Seita yang sejak kecil tinggal dengan Tetsuya merasa tidak nyaman tinggal dengan ayah dan ibu tirinya, Furihata Kouki.

"Studyku akan selesai sebentar lagi, nanti aku akan pindah kesini setelah mengalahkan ayah."

"Soal basket lagi?" Seita mengangguk. " Ya, di semua bidang. Aku akan mengalahkannya seprti yang _Okaasan_ lakukan dulu."

Sifat mutlak dan tidak mau kalah sangat persis seperti mantan orang yang dia cintai, sekarang jangankan cinta. Tetsuya benci sampai ke ubun-ubun pada Seijuro. Tetsuya hanya bisa mengulum senyum melihat tekad Akashi muda yang sekarang sedang menginvasi sofa ruang tengahnya, berbaring.

" _Okaasan_ lebih baik menikah lagi" -Tetsuya sedang memikirkannya sekarang.

.

.

.

 **20 Desember 17 tahun lalu**

 _Pemuda bersurai merah darah berlari secepat yang ia mampu melewati lautan manusia di trotoar, macet parah membuat CEO Akashi corp itu lebih memilih marathon dari kantornya demi menemani sang istri yang akan menjalani persalinan. Keringat yang bercucuran seolah tidak dihiraukan oleh Akashi Seijuurou, pikirannya hanya berfokus pada sang istri yang kini mungkin sedang mengalami operasi sesar._

 _'Semoga tuhan menyelamatkan anak dan istriku!' Doa dipanjat bak matra berulang dalam hati. Ia ingin melihat anak dan istrinya tersenyum dan menyambutnya. 'Tuhan!'_

 _Midori Hospital ditembus Seijuurou yang panik, setelah memastikan di ruangan mana Tetsuya berada, ia menyambung marathonnya ke ruangan sang istri tercinta, anaknya, Seijuurou sangat ingin bertemu dengan Tetsuya dan Anak pertamanya._

 _Melihat tanda bahwa operasi selesai, Seijuro langsung mendobrak masuk ke ruangan serba putih itu. Iris scarletnya terpaku melihat dua orang manusia yang berada di atas ranjang, Malaikat kini tersenyum padanya._

 _"Tetsuya, maaf aku terlambat..." Ujarnya dengan nafas yang tidak stabil._

 _"Tenanglah, Seijuurou-kun. Tidak ada yang harus di khawatirkan, semuanya baik-baik saja sekarang." Balas Tetsuya dengan senyuman lembut yang menghiasi wajahnya._

 _"Selamat datang di dunia, Akashi Seita." Ciuman di pipi untuk si anak yang kini resmi bernama Akashi Seita dan satu ciuman lembut penuh cinta di kening Tetsuya._

.

.

.

.

"Seita- _kun, Okaasan_ dengar kau akan mendapatkan gelar Point Guard terbaik tahun ini dari pemerintah, ya?" Tanya Tetsuya di sela makan siang damai mereka. Seita mengangguk. "Ayah bilang mau datang, tapi itu mustahil sih." Sahut Seita cuek, meski Tetsuya tahu si anak tunggal merasa sedih.

"Bagaimana kalau _Okaasan_ saja yang datang?" Tawar Tetsuya. Seita berbinar senang. "Yang benar, _Okaasan_!?"

"Tentu saja, _Okaasan_ ingin melihat momen paling membanggakan ini." Seita tidak bisa menahan air mata harunya dan memeluk sosok sang bunda, Sementara Tetsuya mengelus surai Seita lembut. Sama seperti surai pria yang ia cintai.

"Ah ya, _Okaasan_ , Aku akan menantang ayah di Shogi Match 2 minggu lagi. Aku akan mengalahkannya, Aku janji."

"Seita- _kun... Okaasan_ akan mendukungmu."

.

.

.

 **18 Agustus 10 Tahun lalu**

 _"Okaasan, Seita lapar..." Rengek bocah berumur 7 tahun pada ibunya yang tengah memasak air, ini sudah 2 bulan sejak Seijuuro jarang pulang, uang dan bahan makanan sudah habis, Seijuuro juga tidak kunjung memberi uang bulanan bagi Tetsuya._

 _"Seita-kun, minum dulu terus tidur ya? semoga saja hari ini Seijuurou-kun pulang" Kata Tetsuya sembari menahan isak, ibu mana yang tega melihat anaknya kelaparan?._

 _Seita mengangguk dan meraih segelas air bening lalu meneguknya, setelah dirasa cukup, Seita masuk ke kamarnya berbaring telungkup menahan lapar. Tetsuya hanya bisa melihat nanar Seita, tidak di pungkiri perutnya sakit sekarang. Ia juga lapar, demi Seita, Tetsuya rela tidak makan apapun yang penting anaknya bisa memenuhi rasa laparnya._

 _'Seijuurou-kun... pulanglah... Kasihan Seita' Batin Tetsuya menangis._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Setelah yakin Seita tidur sehabis memakan sedikit nasi dan garam, Tetsuya mengunci rumah dari luar dan pergi ke Akashi Corp dengan berjalan kaki demi bertemu suami yang tidak bertanggung jawab. Tetsuya masuk dengan amarah yang membuncah, ia ingin menghajar sang suami karena sudah menelantarkannya dengan anak sematawayangnya._

 _Namun bukan pemandangan suaminya yang seharusnya sedang bekerja, namun pemandangan suaminya yang sedang bercumbu dengan laki-laki lain. Akashi Seijuro sedang mencumbu orang lain dan tidak pernah pulang karenanya. Tetsuya geram._

 _"T-Tetsuya!?" Kaget Seijuurou, ketahuan sudah ia sekarang._

 _"Seijuuro-kun... Kami dirumah kelaparan, tidak bisa makan... dan kau malah enak-enak dengan laki-laki lain... " Sungguh, hati Tetsuya sangat perih melihatnya. Seperti diiris tipis-tipis, linu dan menyakitkan._

 _"I-ini tidak seperti yang kau lihat sungguh!" Bela Seijuro_

 _"Lalu apa!?" Balas Tetsuya membentak. Tangisannya tidak terbendung lagi, ia sangat tidak menyangka hal itu akan dilakukan suaminya._

 _"K-Kuroko-san?" Panik pemuda itu -Furihata Kouki- tidak percaya. "Sei-kun... belum menceraikan Kuroko-san?"_

 _Apa? Cerai katanya?. Batin Tetsuya semakin panas._

 _"Tu-tunggu Tetsuya, ini- aku terpaksa... Kumohon Tetsuya..."_

 _"Kita Cerai! itu yang Seijuuro-kun inginkan bukan!? Selamat tinggal."_

 _ **Brakk**_

 _Pintu di banting keras meninggalkan dua insan dalam kesunyian. Seijuuro merasa hatinya sakit sekarang, ia merasa sangat bodoh._

.

.

.

2 minggu sejak berlalunya acara kunjungan Seita ke rumah Kuroko Tetsuya-sang bunda- dan kini mereka sudah berada di arena tanding shogi terkenal se Jepang.

Akashi Seita berdiri di depan meja yang bersebrangan dengan Akashi Seijuurou, tatapan yang sama-sama tajam seolah saling menusuk satu sama lain, jika Seita menatap Seijuuro tajam penuh kebencian dan dendam, maka Seijuuro menatap Seita dengan tatapan meremehkan. Hari penentuan siapa yang terhebat akan di mulai, papan pertarungan-shogi- sudah di gelar. Profesional Shogi Match adalah destinasi akhir, perjuangan terakhir untuk membuktikan bahwa Seita bisa lebih unggul dari sang ayah, Seita pasti menang! Demi Okaasannya.

.

.

.

 **29 Februari 3 Tahun lalu.**

 _"Aku, Akashi Seita, Putera tunggal keluarga Akashi bersumpah demi nama ibuku bahwa Aku akan membalaskan sakit hati ibuku dan aku akan melampaui Ayahku." Ucap Seita mantap dalam hati sembari menatap angkuh keluarga tirinya. "Mereka tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkanku, mereka hanya manusia lemah yang tidak berguna dan lebih rendah dari sampah" lanjutnya._

 _Tungkai dilangkah masuk ke mansion keluarga Akashi, disana ia di sambut oleh istri-suami- baru Seijuuro beserta anak-anaknya. Menjijikan, itulah yang tergambar di benak Seita._

 _"Akhirnya kau sampai juga, Seita-kun. Ibu khawatir padamu." Kata Kouki sembari memegang lengan Seita, ia menepis tangan itu seolah jijik._

 _"Diam rendahan, kau tidak layak menyentuhku dan aku tidak sudi memanggilmu ibu." Geramnya._

 _"Akashi Seita! dimana sopan santunmu!?" Bentak Seijuurou, Seita menyeringai. "Haruskah aku sopan pada makhluk serendah sampah?"_

 _Plakk_

 _Satu tampatan telak mendarat di pipi mulus Seita._

 _._

 _._

 _._

.

" _Ote_." Seita berhasil menghentikan Seijuurou, kekalahan pertama Seijuuro dalam Shogi. "Kau kalah, Tepati janjimu." Lanjutnya dingin sembari menatap rendah sang Ayah yang nampak shock.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menghalangi jalanku meski itu adalah keluargaku sendiri, Aku Absolut."

"Seita... Tetsuya..." Tetsuya melirik sekilas Seijuurou sebelum memeluk anak sematawayangnya dengan bangga.

Pemuda lain menghampiri mereka, nampak mengelus surai Istri dan anak yang sudah ia buang dengan penuh sayang, Pemuda bersurai kelabu itu tersenyum tipis dan menggiring Tetsuya dan Seita keluar. Seijuuro terdiam, ia merasa telah membuang apa yang paling berharga untuknya. Ia membuangnya demi seseorang yang hanya memanfaatkan kekayaannya.

Akashi Kouki tidak seperti dulu, ia hanya baik kepada Seijuuro ketika ada maunya.

'Apa... yang sudah kulakukan!?' Air mata memupuk di kelopak matanya hingga menetes dalam diam.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku... Tetsuya..."

.

.

.

FIN

A/n : Doumo minna-san, Seita-kun desu. Maaf Seita lagi buntu ide buat ngelanjutin 2 ff seita yang inprogress, lagi buntu ide. dan ini adalah kisah Seita dari kehidupan masalalu Seita. kalau berkenan tolong dong tulis kritik saran atau komentar dikolom review.

Salam Hangat,

Seita-kun


End file.
